La belette est dans son terrier
by Soso77G
Summary: Vous aussi, vous avez toujours voulu savoir pourquoi la maison des Weasley s'appellait " Le Terrier " ? Venez jeter un coup d'œil à cette petite histoire tout droit sortit de mon imagination !
1. Chapter 1

Voici une petite histoire sortit tout droit de mon imagination.

Si vous aussi, vous avez toujours voulu savoir pourquoi la maison des Weasley s'appellait " le Terrier" venez lire.

Ce monde merveilleux appartient à la tout aussi merveilleuse JK Rowling !

* * *

><p><strong>POV JAMES POTTER<strong>

- Ferme la Sirius ! tu te rends compte qu'il aurait pû mourir quand même ?! Nan mais tu te rends compte ?! Et tu oses te justifier en plus ?

- Mais James, c'est bon c'était une blague puis c'est que Rogue …

- QUE ROGUE ?! Nan mais t'es devenu con ou t'as viré mangemort comme le reste de ta famille là ?

James était fou de rage. La veille, Sirius avait décidé de faire une blague à leur bon vieux Servilus en l'invitant dans la cabane hurlante. Rogue, très naïf et trop curieux sur ce coup là, avait suivit Sirius et s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec ce bon vieux Remus Lupin transformé en loup garou.  
>Si James n'avait pas été là, Rogue serait mort et Remus aurait été envoyé à Azkaban sans ménagement.<br>James n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête. En plus il se justifiait, c'était ça le pire !

- Bon tu sais quoi James ? Quand t'arrêtera de gueuler et de m'insulter on pourra parler ok ?! Aller, j'vais chercher une nana pour le bal de la semaine prochaine ça me détendra !

- Fais ce que tu veux Black c'est ton problème ! Et puis, prend une nana bien conne qui se rendra pas compte de quel con tu fais !

James vit qu'il avait touché un point sensible en disant ça. Sans un regard en arrière, Sirius sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il s'en voulait d'être si dur avec lui, après tout il voulait juste faire une blague … Mais les conséquences auraient pu être si terribles que James n'arrivait pas à se calmer.  
>Afin de se détendre un peu, il se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Enfin il pourrait voler tranquillement et attrapé son bon vieux Vif d'or sans que personne ne lui prenne la tête. Le bonheur !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POV SIRIUS BLACK<strong>

Pour qui il se prenait là, James, à lui parler comme ça. Ok il avait fait le con avec cette histoire de cabane hurlante mais c'était pas la peine de le rabaisser comme ça. En plus il avait osé le comparer avec les connards de sa famille. Il savait appuyer où ça faisait mal et il ne s'en était pas privé.  
>Malheureusement pour James, Sirius connaissait également son point faible.<p>

Sirius était toujours très énervé contre James lorsqu'il croisa deux filles dans le couloir Il y avait Lily Evans, une très jolie rousse aux yeux verts dont James était éperdument amoureux depuis plus de deux ans. Cette dernière était avec une fille que Sirius reconnaissait comme étant une fille de chez les Poufsouffles, mais il ne se rappelait plus de son nom. Sirius s'apprêtait à passer devant elles en les ignorants royalement quand les paroles de James lui revinrent en mémoire.

_« Prend une nana bien conne qui se rendra pas compte de quel con tu fais ! »_

_* Une nana bien conne tu dis, Potter … Tu vas voir !_

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Sirius se dirigea vers Lily. Il lui adressa un sourire ravageur à en faire tomber plus d'une puis lui dit.

- Salut Lily ça va ? Il était sympa ce cours de sortilège, apprendre à lancer des sorts sans les prononcer, c'est le rêve je trouve !

- Coucou Sirius. Oui c'était sympa en effet, j'ai hâte de savoir le faire correctement, ça sera un grand avantage plus tard !

- C'est clair ! Surtout que j'aimerai faire Auror donc je suis obligé de maîtriser ça hein !

- Ah bah là c'est sur Sirius ! Dis donc, je savais pas que tu avais autant d'ambition, je suis agréablement surprise !

- Hehe j'en cache des choses hein ! Dis tu vas avec quelqu'un au bal samedi prochain ?

- Euh … Non …

Sirius voyait qu'elle hésitait. Cette année elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de James et il sentait qu'ils allaient bientôt se mettre ensembles mais il était tellement aveuglé par la colère qu'il s'en foutait royalement.

- Aller s'il te plais, tous mes potes ont trouvé quelqu'un pour y aller ! Même Peter !

- Ah bon tous ? … Même Potter ? …

- Ouais !

- Bon … Bah ok j'irai avec toi !

Sirius lui sourit et la salua avant qu'elle ne parte en cours avec son amie. C'est une fois seul qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. James allait le tuer, c'était sûr et certain là.  
>Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il réagisse comme ça, dès que quelque chose l'énervait, il fallait qu'il devienne complètement imprévisible, de là à faire les pire conneries imaginables.<p>

Sirius envisageait sérieusement d'aller voir Lily pour annuler sa demande et aller s'excuser auprès de James. Il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans un miroir sinon …

* * *

><p>Seulement, les bonnes intentions de Sirius furent devancées par l'amie de Lily, Elisa Sanders, qui se fit une joie de raconter à tous les Poufsouffles que le beau Sirius Black irait au bal avec Lily Evans. En une heure, tout le château fut au courant de cette histoire …<p>

Bon courage Sirius …

* * *

><p>Voici le tout petit premier chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère que vous trouvez ça sympa et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous verrez très bientôt le rapport avec le Terrier.<p>

Laissez moi savoir si vous aimez !


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxieme chapitre !  
>En esperant que vous appréciez. L'histoire se met en place tranquillement!<br>Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>POV Molly Prewet<strong>

Molly était installée depuis près de deux heures dans la bibliothèque avec son cher ami Arthur Weasley. Ils étudiaient tranquillement pour leurs examens de fin d'année étant donné qu'ils étaient en septième année, la fin de Poudlard approchait à grand pas.  
>Molly angoissait énormément pour ses examens. Ils avaient l'air tellement compliqués puis il y avait tellement de cours …<br>Néanmoins, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui angoissait la jeune fille. C'était bientôt la fin de l'année et elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen d'avouer ses sentiments à Arthur. Ils passaient vraiment beaucoup de temps ensembles, ça aurait pu être une chose des plus aisées de lui dire mais elle avait tellement peur de se faire repousser qu'elle avait préférer se taire.  
>Evidemment, elle essayait de le lui faire comprendre en étant subtile mais il ne réagissait jamais à ses sous entendu ou à ses regard.<br>Le problème, c'est qu'après Poudlard, elle ne le reverrait plus donc ça serait trop tard pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Il fallait qu'elle se décide maintenant ou ça pourrait ne jamais aboutir.

Molly tremblait car elle s'était mise en tête de lui faire part de ses sentiments aujourd'hui. Depuis ce matin, elle repoussait l'échéance mais elle devait se dépêcher car le soleil commençait à baisser lentement dans le ciel. Il ferait bientôt nuit avant qu'elle n'ait réussi à décrocher le moindre mot si ça continuait.  
>Elle allait enfin se décider à parler quand Laura Jones s'assit à côté d'Arthur.<p>

_*Mais qu'est ce qu'elle veut celle là, aller dégage !_

Contrairement à ce que voulait Molly, Laura resta et parla exclusivement à Arthur. Molly n'écoutait pas du tout leur discussion, elle était bien trop frustrée pour cela. Néanmoins, elle se dit que si elle arrivait à s'incruster dans la discussion, elle aurait l'air plus intéressante face à Arthur. Sauf que ce qu'elle entendit ne lui plut pas tellement …

- Dis tu veux venir au bal avec moi Arthur, je suis toute seule …

- Oh … euh bah oui pourquoi pas !

Il avait accepté … Il avait accepté d'y aller avec elle. Molly n'en revenait pas. Il ne regardait même pas dans sa direction en plus ! Ça y'est maintenant, elle en était sure, il ne l'aimait pas …

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, elle se leva de la bibliothèque et prétexta un mal de ventre. Elle se dirigea vers le parc de Poudlard afin de prendre l'air et de décompresser un peu. Tout en marchant elle ne pu se retenir de verser quelques larmes.  
>La mort dans l'âme, elle se posa contre un arbre et sorti un livre comme pour se couper du reste du monde.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POV James Potter<strong>

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que James jouait au Quidditch. Il s'était trouvé un coéquipier avec lequel il s'entraînait à lancer le souaffle dans les anneaux.  
>Sentant qu'il commençait à fatigué, il salua son ami et redescendit sur le terrain. Au loin il aperçut Peter Pettigrow qui le regardait d'un air perdu et Remus Lupin.<br>Tellement heureux de voir que Remus allait bien, James se mit à courir dans sa direction. Plus il se rapprochait, plus les traits de son ami étaient tirés. Il semblait être dans un état de fatigue intense.

- Remus, ça va mieux ? Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé hier mais il ne s'est rien passé de catastrophique heureusement !

Même s'il était toujours en colère contre Sirius il ne voulait rien laisser paraître à Remus. Le connaissant, il devait déjà tellement s'en vouloir d'avoir agressé Rogue, il ne voulait pas lui infliger une dispute en plus.

- Tu parles, Rogues va me dénoncer, je vais me faire virer …

- Nan t'inquiète, Dumbledore lui a parlé, il va la fermer ! Maintenant pense plus à ca et va te reposer, tu verrais ta tête !

Remus sembla légèrement plus détendu et fit un fable sourire à James. Les trois amis décidèrent de rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors afin de se reposer au calme quand James entendit une conversation entre deux jeunes filles :

- Ah ouais, il va au bal avec elle ? Et quelle tête il a fait Potter ?!

Ah, ces filles parlaient de lui visiblement. Mais qui était au bal avec qui ? En quoi cela pouvait-il bien le concerner ?

- Et quelle tête suis-je sensé faire mesdemoiselles ?

Les deux filles se retournèrent en même temps, le visage rouge écrevisse.

- Euh, tu savais que Sirius Black allait au bal avec Lily Evans ?

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'un coup de massue sur James. Sirius n'avait quand même pas osé … Et elle, elle avait accepté ?

James ne comprenait plus rien, durant toute cette année il avait fait des millions d'efforts pour elle. Il avait arrêter de se moquer des Serpentards pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas un petit con, il lui avait même acheter des fleurs à noël ! Il avait été un parfait Gentleman toute l'année ! Puis en y réfléchissant bien, elle aussi elle avait changé d'attitude d'ailleurs. Avant, elle le repoussait sans cesse et ne voulait pas passer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde dans la même pièce que lui. Maintenant ils allaient volontiers boire une bierreaubeure à Pré-au-lard les samedis après midi !

James était déçu et accablé. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre aux filles et monta directement dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
>Avant de passer le portrait de la grosse dame, il prit une inspiration. Il espérait ne pas tomber sur Black ou Evans ou il ferait une connerie, il le savait.<br>Heureusement pour lui, seul Franck Londubat était là avec sa petite copine Alice. James était si triste qu'il ne répondit même pas aux signes amicaux que lui faisaient les deux amoureux et il monta directement dans son dortoir. Il fouilla automatiquement dans sa valise et en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité.  
>Comme à chaque fois qu'il était triste, il la mit sur sa tête et son corps disparu. James ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, Remus et Peter étaient également monté.<p>

-Il est passé où James ?

-Laisse le tranquille Peter, il a besoin d'être seul …

Remus avait comprit. Il comprenait si bien les choses … James lui en était reconnaissant mais ne voulait pas rester dans la même pièce qu'eux, il avait besoin d'être totalement seul. Il sortit doucement du dortoir et se dirigea vers l'extérieur du château. Comme le ciel venait de se coucher, les élèves ne devraient normalement plus être dehors, il pourrait enfin être seul.

En marchant il se mit à pleurer. Son meilleur ami venait de le trahir. Cependant, il s'en voulait à lui-même également, s'il ne l'avait pas insulté, il n'aurait sans doute jamais proposé à Lily d'aller au bal avec lui …

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers la cabane de Hagrid, James, vit une silhouette appuyée contre un arbre. Il s'approcha puis distingua une jeune fille rousse qui pleurait.

_* Décidément …_

En s'approchant d'avantage il reconnu Molly Prewett, une fille de septième année à Gryffondor. Elle qui était toujours souriante, cela lui fit bizarre de la voir pleurer ainsi.

Ne voulait pas la troubler il s'assit contre un arbre un peu plus loin puis se mit à pleurer également … Il lui parlerait une fois qu'il se sentirait mieux …

* * *

><p>Et voila le deuxième chapitre terminé ...<br>Vous commencez à avoir des idées pour la suite ? :)  
>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impression !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis désolée j'ai mis un peu de temps pour poster ce chapitre mais mon ordinateur a carrément débloquer je pouvais plus rien faire ! Bref après ce racontage de vie intempestif, voici le troisième chapitre.  
>Merci beaucoup Faenlgiec et à Echco pour vos review ça m'a fait plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.<br>Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>POV James Potter<strong>

Après plusieurs minutes passée à pleurer silencieusement, appuyé contre son arbre, James décida de s'intéresser à Molly. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'elle pleurait sans cesse et le jeune Gryffondor était persuadé qu'elle avait déjà pleuré plusieurs heures avant qu'il n'arrive. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, elle semblait totalement déboussolée.  
>James se leva et se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. Une fois bien caché par les arbres, il retira sa cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre à la rencontre de Molly.<br>Comme il s'y était attendu, cette dernière ne le vit pas arriver et sursauta lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule.

- James ?! Mais d'où tu sors, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver.

En disant cela, Molly se releva pour faire face au sorcier. Elle s'essuya les yeux en essayant de garder bonne figure.

- Ahah, j'ai mes petits secrets ma chère Molly ! (Il lui adressa un clin d'œil) Ça va toi ?

- Oui ça va … Non ça va pas en faite ! Les hommes sont des sans cœurs !

Molly avait remplacée son expression triste par un masque de révolte. Elle avait besoin de déverser sa colère sur quelqu'un et, malheureusement pour lui, James était la seule personne présente à ce moment là.

- Tous les hommes ? N'exagère pas voyons, c'est pas parce que ton beau Weasley a merdé qu'il faut condamner la race masculine !

- Comment tu sais que c'est Arthur ?!

James se mit à ricaner. Il était tellement évident qu'elle était amoureuse de Weasley. Et jusqu'à maintenant, il avait été persuadé que le jeune homme roux lui retournait la faveur. Ils étaient tout le temps ensembles à rire et à se parler. Il lui semblait évident qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage ma chère Molly …

- Ah … Enfin t'es bien placé pour parler, avec ta Lily !

Tandis que Molly avait dit cela pour taquiner James, ce dernier se sentit de nouveau très triste. C'était vrai, lui aussi devait montrer son attirance plus que de raison.

- Oui …

James vit bien que son changement d'humeur ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la jolie rousse en face de lui. Elle s'avança d'ailleurs vers lui.

-Oh... Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des problèmes de cœur …

-En effet …

Il se sentait désemparé. Il repensait à Sirius qui avait osé lui demander d'aller au bal avec lui. Il passerait la soirée avec elle et essaierait sûrement de l'embrasser à la fin, comme il le faisait avec toutes les filles …

_* Et si elle acceptait ?_

James ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il devait surveiller cette soirée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Black lui piquer la fille qu'il aimait sans rien faire ! Ce n'était pas digne d'un Gryffondor … Ce n'était pas digne d'un Potter ! Il devait se battre pour ce qu'il aimait or là, il aimait Lily.

- Dis Molly, je suppose que tu ne vas pas au bal avec Arthur ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête.

- Non, il a préféré y aller avec une autre …

- Je vois …

James voyait un plan se former doucement dans sa tête. Molly aurait surement envie de surveiller Arthur.

- Tu veux y'aller avec moi, au bal ?

- Avec toi James ? Oh pourquoi pas, y'a pas de raison que je ne m'amuse pas aussi pendant que lui il passe du bon temps !

- Voilà ! Puis tu pourras voir s'il s'entend si bien avec sa nouvelle amie …

Molly lui adressa un sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire de façade comme ceux qu'elle lui adressait depuis le début de leur conversation. Celui-ci semblait emprunt d'autre chose, une forte dose de reconnaissance.

- Merci James ! Je retire ce que j'ai dis sur les hommes finalement … Mais dis moi, il s'est passé quoi avec ta Lily ?

James baissa la tête puis se décida à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Il évita évidemment de raconter la raison de sa dispute avec Sirius pour ne pas mettre Remus dans une situation très compliquée.  
>Il lui raconta la manière dont il avait parlé à Sirius, la manière dont Sirius était parti, vexé. Il lui raconta également les potins qui se délectaient du nouveau couple BlackEvans et de la façon dont ces filles s'étaient moquées de lui. Très compréhensive, Molly semblait également étonnée que Lily ait accepté d'y aller avec Sirius étant donné qu'elle avait remarqué le rapprochement qu'il y avait eu entre les deux Gryffondor durant cette dernière année.

Cela fit beaucoup de bien à James de se confier à Molly. Elle était vraiment adorable et avenante, une fille bien. Arthur manquerait quelque chose en ne considérant pas ses sentiments.  
>Pendant son récit, James laissa échapper une larme involontaire. L'ayant remarqué, Molly s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.<br>James lui retourna le geste en l'approchant vers elle. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques instants, l'un pleurant sur l'épaule de l'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Lucius Malefoy<strong>

Jeune préfet en chef de Serpentard, Lucius Malefoy faisait son tour de garde. Il en avait assez de ces tours qui lui prenaient à chaque fois un temps fou. Il avait juste envie d'aller dans sa chambre des préfets pour se relaxer dans un bain chaud ! Ah et peut-être d'y inviter une certaine Narcissa Black qui plaisait particulièrement au jeune blond.

Il avait déjà fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée et des sous sols du château. Il s'apprêtait à monter dans les étages quand, passant près d'une fenêtre ouverte, il entendit des voix. Espérant intérieurement que ce soient des Gryffondors dehors, il sortit dans le but de leur retirer des points. Enfin le tour devenait intéressant !

En se rapprochant, il distingua cet idiot de Potter qui traînait toujours avec le cousin, tout aussi débile, de Narcissa. Seulement là, il n'était pas avec Black. Il était avec une fille rousse. Lucius dû se rapprocher vraiment de très près pour réussir à distinguer Molly Prewett.

_*Deux Gryffondors pour le prix d'un, c'est ton jour de chance mon p'tit Lucius !_

- Comme c'est mignon Potter, tu t'es trouvé une copine ?

Comme il se l'était imaginé, les deux amants de minuit (NDA : Comme c'est mimi ahah) se séparèrent brusquement. Ils rougissaient légèrement mais Potter ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Juste un conseil Malefoy, occupe toi de ton cul !

- Oh tu vas faire attention à ton langage toi ! D'ailleurs je vais retirer 10 points à Gryffondor pour cet affront ! Ah oui, puis vous êtes dehors alors qu'il fait nuit, ca vaut bien 15 points en moins chacun ça ! Oh puis ces déclaration d'affection en public, c'est franchement ridicule, encore 10 points de moins chacun.  
>Aller, maintenant, je vais « m'occuper de mon cul » comme tu dis, Potter, salut !<p>

Très fier de son monologue, Lucius se retourna en faisant voler sa cape derrière lui d'un geste sec. Ça donnait l'impression que Lucius volait en se retournant, c'était magnifique ! … Selon lui.

Le lendemain, il ne se fit pas prier pour raconter à tous ses amis de Serpentards qu'il avait coincé Potter dans les bois avec l'autre débile de Prewett en train de se bécoter.  
>Et, encore une fois, les rumeurs allaient de bon train à Poudlard.<p>

* * *

><p>Voici ce troisième chapitre achevé. J'espère que ça vous plait, je n'ai pas pu résister d'y inclure un Malefoy. J'aime les Malefoy.<br>Voila dites moi ce que vous en pensez. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Et voila le quatrième chapitre !  
>Bonne lecture à tous !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Molly Prewett<strong>

Molly était effarée. La nuit dernière Malefoy l'avait surprise en train de faire un câlin à James et aujourd'hui, toute l'école parlait de leur " relation cachée ". C'était incroyable à quel point les ragots allaient de bon train dans cette école.  
>Les rumeurs étaient toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Ça partait du simple « ils se retrouvent en cachette le soir pour se bécoter » au « Ils passent des nuits entières à coucher ensembles dans la forêt interdite ». Les gens étaient plein d'imagination c'était impressionnant.<br>Bien évidemment, cela gênait Molly qu'il y ait de telles rumeurs. Surtout qu'ils allaient aller au bal ensembles donc là, c'était terminé, tout le monde penserait qu'ils sont bel et bien ensembles. Elle n'aimait pas les histoires de ce genre. En faite, elle n'aimait pas faire parler d'elle tout simplement et là, ça dépassait de beaucoup ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

Néanmoins, un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, elle changea catégoriquement de point de vue.  
>Elle était dans la bibliothèque en train d'apprendre ses cours de métamorphose lorsque Arthur se pointa devant elle. Elle lui sourit mais lui en revanche, pas du tout. Il y avait un mélange de tristesse et d'énervement dans son regard c'était très étrange.<p>

- Alors comme ça tu sors avec Potter ?

De plus en plus étonnant cet Arthur. Voila qu'il l'agressait directement avec cette foutue rumeur. En plus c'était quoi cette façon de parler de James. L'appeler « Potter » ? Jamais elle n'avait entendu Arthur l'appeler ainsi.

- Bonjour déjà non ?! Et je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça te concerne mais bon, je vais au bal avec lui oui …

Elle avait décidé de tourner la question en son avantage pour éviter de répondre. En vue de sa réaction, elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'elle ne sortait pas avec James. Cette situation semblait l'énerver quelque peu.

- Ah oui tu vas au bal avec lui ?! Fais gaffe il est pas sérieux ce gars là …

Molly était déçue. Elle avait prit sa réaction pour de la jalousie au départ. Cependant, il était clair que là, il était simplement énervé parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il réagissait comme il le ferait pour sa petite sœur en vérité. Molly en était profondément blessée.

- Et bien, Weasley, c'est mon problème dans ce cas, bon j'te laisse j'vais rejoindre James !

Sentant ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, Molly ne demanda pas son reste et s'en alla de la bibliothèque sans un regard pour Arthur.  
>A ce moment la, elle voulait effectivement retrouver James mais, ou était-il ? D'habitude il traînait toujours dans le parc avec Sirius et ses deux autres copains dont elle ne se rappelait plus le nom mais comme les deux amis s'étaient disputés, elle ne savait pas où le chercher.<br>N'ayant pas le courage de marcher dans tout le château pour le retrouver, elle décida de retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Elle n'avait de cesse de penser à Arthur. Quel idiot ! A en écouter James tout le monde se doutait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Pourquoi lui l'ignorait et jouait avec ses sentiments alors ? S'il ne l'aimait pas, autant être cache avec elle plutôt que de lui faire un manège pareil.

Arrivée dans la salle commune des rouges et or, elle ne vit personne. Chose qui ne l'étonna guère étant donné qu'il était 13 heures et que les élèves étaient, soit en train de déjeuner, soit en train de profiter du merveilleux soleil qui rayonnait sur le parc de Poudlard. Elle se dit qu'elle ferait bien de se trouver une tenue pour le bal. Tant qu'à faire, autant y aller bien habillée !  
>Elle alla fouiller dans son armoire puis y sortit toutes les robes qui s'y trouvaient. Elle en essaya plusieurs mais elle ne trouvait pas celle qu'il fallait. Elle voulait que, lorsqu'elle descendrait les marches de l'escalier, James et Arthur se retrouvent sans voix. Surtout Arthur d'ailleurs, il fallait bien qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il perdait tout de même !<br>Au bout d'une longue demi-heure, elle se décida pour une robe bordeaux à manches courtes. Elle aurait juste à acheter un collier quand elle ira à pré au lard le lendemain et ça sera bon !  
>Le fait de se faire belle lui remonta un peu le moral. Elle se posa sur son lit puis se mit à fixer le plafond de sa chambre en pensant à son inaccessible Arthur Weasley...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POV James Potter<strong>

James avait passé une journée affreuse. Premièrement il avait eu cours de Potion. Cours qui se révélait être particulièrement désagréable étant donné que le professeur avait une véritable passion pour Severus Rogue. La question était … Comment il faisait ?!  
>Ce péquenot ne se lavait jamais, il avait les cheveux si gras que s'il essayait de mettre un chapeau sur sa tête, il glisserait jusqu'à ses pieds ! En plus il faisait toujours une tête pas possible et, le pire, il présentait de l'intérêt pour la magie noire !<p>

James l'avait remarqué lors de leur deuxième année. Ils étaient à la bibliothèque et, en passant près de la rangé « magie noire et maléfices », il avait vu Rogue, profondément plongée dans un livre s'intitulant « Les plus grands sortilèges de magie noirs à votre porté ». Depuis ce jour, il s'était largement méfié du jeune homme et ne se privait pas de se moquer de lui publiquement !  
>Enfin ça, c'était avant ! Depuis cette année, James ne lui faisait plus aucune remarque désagréable en publique. Evidemment, quand ils étaient seuls, il était obligé de répondre quand l'autre graisseux le provoquait, mais sinon, ce n'était plus lui qui cherchait le conflit. Il avait changé de comportement avec lui depuis que Lily lui avait dit qu'elle trouait cela ridicule. Il en avait réfléchit puis s'était dit qu'il aurait plus de chance de plaire à Lily s'il arrêtait ses gamineries. Aujourd'hui avec le recul, il admet de dire que cette attitude envers Rogue n'était pas très mature.<p>

Enfin bon, après avoir supporté Rogue et son « exceptionnel don pour les potions », James avait eu un cours d'histoire de la magie avec le seul professeur fantôme de l'école. Il comprenait un peu pourquoi. Personne de vivant n'avait eu envie d'enseigner un truc pareil ! A part Lily, personne ne s'intéressait à cette matière.  
>Après cette heure à déprimer et à envisager que sauter par la fenêtre pourrait être sympathique, il avait passé le reste de la journée à se faire épier. Tout le monde ne parlait que de son hypothétique relation avec Molly. En plus, les gens n'y allaient pas de main morte dans leur propos ! James avait même entendu deux Serpentardes parler en disant « tu te rends compte, quand Lucius est arrivée, elle était en train de lui faire une gâterie ! ».<br>Une gâterie et puis quoi encore ?! Ils étaient un peu fêlés ces Serpentards quand même …

Pour résumé cette journée avait été particulièrement peu plaisante pour le jeune Gryffondor. En plus de ça, Sirius n'avait pas arrêté de le regarder à tous les cours, comme s'il voulait lui parler. James n'avait pas du tout envie de lui parler, il ne se sentait pas encore assez en paix avec lui-même pour parvenir à tenir une conversation « en tout bien tout honneur » avec Sirius sans s'énerver.  
>En revanche, Lily elle, ne lui avait pas adressé un regard de la journée. Elle semblait complètement se foutre de lui comme s'il n'avait jamais exister.<br>James ne comprenait pas, techniquement lui il ne lui avait rien fait ! Après tout, c'est elle qui se permettait d'aller au bal avec son meilleur ami quand même !

_*C'est le monde à l'envers !_

Pour terminer un peu plus calmement cette journée, James décida de monter dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour se poser tranquillement dans un des confortables canapés qu'elle contenait. Remus et Peter étaient également assis avec lui et ils discutaient de « football », un sport moldu que James ne connaissait pas mais dont Remus semblait particulièrement fan.  
>Soudain, Lily et Sirius entrèrent dans la salle commune. Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la grande pièce habituellement chaleureuses. Les deux nouveaux arrivants se regardèrent puis Lily monta directement dans son dortoir sans un regard en arrière. Sirius lui, tenta un sourire crispé mais James lui lança un regard noir. Il vit que Sirius tenta de se rapprocher pour lui parler mais James se leva immédiatement :<p>

- J'vais faire un tour les mecs, m'attendez pas pour manger !

Et il s'éclipsa aussitôt de la salle commune.

A l'intérieur, Sirius était dépité.

- Bon sang mais quand-est ce qu'il va m'écouter …

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà, alors ça vous plait ?<br>J'attend vos avis :)


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le 5ème chapitre de ma petite fiction. J'espère que ça vous plait  
>Bonne lecture à tous :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Molly Prewett<strong>

Une longue semaine était passée avant que n'arrive enfin ce jour : le jour du bal. Tout Poudlard l'attendait avec une impatience telle que, partout où l'on allait, on entendait parler que de ça.  
>Filles et garçons s'affairaient à trouver la tenue qui les mettrait le plus en valeur et redoublaient d'effort pour maîtriser les sorts de soins capillaires.<p>

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Arthur Weasley était le seul déjà près. Il attendait que sa partenaire de bal n'arrive. Molly Prewett le regardait discrètement du haut de l'escalier. Elle, qui n'était ni coiffée, ni habillée, ni maquillée regardait le beau jeune homme roux avec convoitise. Il était si élégant. Bien que sa robe de soirée ne soit pas d'une marque de couturier renommée, elle était particulièrement élégante et sa couleur noire faisait ressortir ses yeux et sa couleur de cheveux flamboyante.  
>Néanmoins, lorsque Molly s'attarda sur le visage de son beau Gryffondor, elle vit une larme perler le long de sa joue. Dans son regard, elle pu y lire une forme de tristesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il semblait pensif. Quelque chose le tracassait et le rendait maussade.<p>

Molly, prise d'un instinct de protection, voulu descendre pour aller à sa rencontre et savoir quel était son problème.  
>Malheureusement pour elle, Laura Jones, sa cavalière pour le bal, la pris de vitesse et elle descendait déjà l'escalier des 6èmes années. Molly vit que lorsqu'Arthur avait vu la jeune fille arriver, il s'était rapidement essuyer les yeux et avait affiché un sourire avenant. Cependant, Molly connaissait trop bien Arthur pour savoir que ce sourire était forcé. Il pensait encore à cette chose qui le tracassait et Molly fut ravit de constater que Laura ne résolvait pas le débat intérieur dont il était victime.<p>

Molly les regarda partir pour la grande salle. Le bal s'y déroulait dans laquelle toutes les tables avaient été enlevées afin de créer une immense piste de danse.  
>Elle se décida à s'habiller. Il ne lui restait plus que vingt minutes avant que James ne la retrouve en bas de la salle commune. Elle ne voulait pas être en retard donc elle s'affaira à sa tache rapidement. Elle enfila tout d'abord sa robe, qui lui allait toujours aussi bien depuis ses essayage. Elle enchaîna ensuite avec la coiffure. Molly avait apprit un sort pour boucler ses cheveux en de belles boucles anglaises donc elle l'appliqua et contempla le résultat. Assez satisfaite, elle utilisa un sort pour se maquiller puis enfila ses chaussures.<br>Une fois complètement prête, elle se contempla dans le miroir. Le reflet qu'il lui renvoyait était plus que convaincant selon la jeune fille. Après un dernier coup d'œil dedans, elle descendit et vit que James l'attendait déjà.

Le jeune Potter aussi avait une mine triste. Décidément, ce jour n'était pas propice à la joie chez les Gryffondors.  
>Néanmoins, lorsqu'il la vit, il lui adressa un sourire radieux. Contrairement à Arthur, sa présence semblait lui faire du bien. Il s'avança spontanément vers elle.<p>

- Tu es magnifique Molly !

Molly sourit et prit James dans ses bras. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'était vraiment pas mal non plus. Il avait une magnifique robe de soirée qui, à en jugé par son touché, devait être de la soie. Ses cheveux, d'habitude dans un désordre sans nom, étaient aujourd'hui bien coiffés et ordonnés. Ça lui donnait un air très chic. La jeune rousse devait avouer que James était plutôt sexy apprêté ainsi et elle fut flattée de voir que de nombreuses filles la regardait jalousement pendant leur câlin.

Pendant que le faux couple se rendait dans la grande salle pour commencer à danser, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Molly aimait beaucoup parler avec James car, malgré ses airs de petit vantard, il se révélait être très subtil et compréhensif. En plus de cela, elle pouvait lui raconter n'importe quelles bêtises qu'elle avait pu faire, jamais il ne la jugeait. Elle appréciait énormément les facettes de sa personnalité qu'elle découvrait en lui.  
>En plus de cela, il était vraiment très drôle. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire une blague toutes les dix minutes, c'était plus fort que lui.<br>Elle se dit qu'elle allait passé une excellente soirée.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle, ils se retrouvèrent entourés de centaines d'élèves tous plus élégants les uns que les autres. D'un côté, elle voyait Amos Diggory avec sa petite amie Selena, de l'autre elle voyait Franck Londubat et sa douce Alice. Plus loin sur la piste de danse se trouvait Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black qui s'entraînaient visiblement à danser le rock.  
>Il y avait tellement de monde dans la salle (qui ne cessait pas de se remplir) que très vite, elle ne pu distinguer personne d'autre.<p>

Les conversations battaient leur plein dans la grande salle de Poudlard et le château était emprunt d'une effervescence palpable.  
>D'un coup, Dumbledore monta sur une estrade.<p>

- « Sonorus »  
>Nous voici réunis en ce jour pour le bal de fin d'année. Profitez tous de ce moment pour être proches de vos amis, pour vous amuser et pour profiter autant que vous le pouvez.<br>Je sais que les temps sont sombres mais il faut se serrer les coudes. Quoi de mieux que danser pour fêter la vie ?  
>Profitez mes enfants, profitez autant que vous le pouvez !<br>Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée !

Molly était étonnée de la tournure du discourt de Dumbledore. Lui qui était toujours très optimiste et très drôle semblait perturbé. Il leur donnait un avertissement. Certes Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom gagnait de plus en plus de puissance et d'adeptes, mais le vieux directeur était le plus grand sorcier du monde. Il n'avait pas trop à s'en faire.  
>Molly se dit qu'elle commençait à réfléchir beaucoup trop pour un jour de fête. Elle se reconcentra donc sur James qui déjà, dansait sur place.<p>

- Allez James, viens sur la piste !

Le jeune brun la rejoint avec enthousiasme et les deux Gryffondors se mirent à danser avec entrain et bonne humeur.  
>Molly n'était pas dupe, elle avait choisit un endroit de la piste sur laquelle elle pourrait avoir une vision sur Arthur et sa copine. Cette dernière semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle tandis qu'Arthur avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Cela l'amusa un peu. Elle tourna la tête vers James et vit que ce dernier regardait également dans une autre direction. Suivant son regard elle tomba sur Lily et Sirius … Lui non plus n'était pas dupe.<br>En regardant le couple qui tourmentait James, elle se rendit compte que Sirius avait un air étrange, presque coupable d'être la. Quand à Lily, elle lançait des regards furtifs vers James assez régulièrement. Leur attitude était vraiment étrange.

Pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, Molly et James ne cessèrent de danser. Il était presque une heure du matin et il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la salle mais ils continuaient de danser. Ils s'amusaient tellement ! James s'amusait même à faire le séducteur avec Molly en se rapprochant d'elle avec des yeux aguicheurs. A un moment, il était tellement proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau.  
>Cela la fit se sentir un peu étrange mais le jeune brun explosa de rire.<p>

- Désolé si ça te gène ma Molly, j'arrête promis !

Elle se mise à rire également puis, voyant que ce n'était qu'un jeu, elle se mise à se rapprocher de lui également. Ils dansèrent plus serrer et se faisaient des câlins de temps en temps.

Pendant un slow quelques instants après, Molly se trouvait en face de Lily et Sirius. D'un coup, elle vit Lily mettre une baffe digne de ce nom au Gryffondor en face d' fit sursauter Molly et James s'écarta d'elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Lily vient de baffer Sirius ! oh attendent ils approchent vers nous !

- Sérieux ? Prend l'air naturel …

Molly détourna le regard de Lily et Sirius qui venaient effectivement vers eux. Elle décida de se concentrer sur son slow. Ce petit jeu ne dura pas longtemps puisque très rapidement, les deux Gryffondors se retrouvèrent face à eux.

- Excuse-moi James, on peut te parler ?

Lily avait une voix étranglée. Elle semblait gênée, honteuse et énervée en même temps, c'était assez étrange. Molly attendit que James réponde mais ce dernier se fit désirer. Il continuait même de danser en faisait des bisous sur la joue de Molly de temps en temps. Chose qui énerva énormément Lily.

- Sinon si on vous dérange on repassera demain matin, vous avez l'air bien parti pour passer une bonne nuit ensembles !

Elle était devenue toute rouge et Molly sentait que James s'était crispé. Lentement, il s'éloigna d'elle pour se tourner vers la belle de son cœur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Evans ?

- Bah viens Potter et je te le dirai gros couillon !

- Tu me donnes envie quand tu me parles comme ça c'est fou …

Molly sourit face à la remarque sarcastique du jeune homme mais elle remarqua qu'il s'éloignait d'elle néanmoins. Il lui adressa un regard signifiant qu'il allait suivre ses deux amis puis Molly acquiesça. Evidemment qu'elle comprenait qu'il s'en aille. Il était amoureux de Lily et, cette dernière semblait être jalouse, c'était plutôt bien parti.  
>Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu abandonnée quand même. Lui allait retrouver sa belle et elle, elle allait encore se retrouver seule.<p>

Elle voyait James s'éloigner quand soudain il fit demi-tour et revint rapidement vers elle.

- La belette est dans son terrier, je répète, la belette est dans son terrier !

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil puis reparti de l'autre coté. Molly resta muette quelques instant. Il fallait qu'elle enregistre cette phrase quelque peu étrange.  
>« La belette est dans son terrier ».<p>

Elle fit le tour de la salle des yeux puis explosa de rire lorsqu'elle comprit.  
>Arthur Weasley se trouvait seul à une table et mangeait quelques restes.<p>

_* James et ses noms de codes bizarres …_

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, la jolie rousse s'approcha avec entrain de sa « belette ».

* * *

><p>Et voila pour ce chapitre.<br>La fin approche :)  
>J'espere que ca vous plait j'attend vos avis :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce nouveau chapitre, j'étais en pleine période de partiels donc révisions intenses ! Mais me revoici pour cette petite fiction !  
>N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>POV James Potter<span>

James se laissa entraîner dans le parc de Poudlard par Sirius et Lily. Il faisait relativement bon dehors et James marcha en attendant patiemment ce que les autres avaient à lui dire.  
>Tout en marchant, James observait ses deux amis. Lily le suivait de près et semblait toujours furieuse de l'avoir vu danser ainsi avec Molly. C'était plutôt bon signe.<br>Ce qui interpella le plus le jeune Gryffondor, c'était la réaction de Sirius. Ce dernier les suivait d'un air gêné et semblait attendre la conversation qui allait arriver avec beaucoup d'appréhension. James n'en revenait pas, même lorsque Sirius faisait des bêtises d'habitude, il ne réagissait jamais de cette manière. Il restait toujours fier mais là, il avait l'air terriblement honteux.  
>Cette réaction ne laissa pas James de marbre qui se décida à briser le silence.<p>

- Vous me vouliez quoi alors ?

Tous s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Lily se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea. James vit que son regard se tourna vers Sirius puis elle dit :

- Nous ne sommes pas ensembles …

- Ok … Pourquoi vous faites semblant alors ? Vous trouvez ça cool de jouer les amoureux transit ?

James commençait à s'énerver. Pourquoi venaient-ils lui parler si c'était pour dire des trucs pareils. Il était terriblement déçu d'eux et comprenait de moins en moins leur réaction.

- Et bah putain, c'est toi qui dis ça Potter ?! C'est toi qui te pavane avec l'autre Prewett la, et tu trouves le moyen de parler ?!

- Tu sais quoi, si c'est pour me gueuler dessus Evans casses toi, j'étais bien avec Molly avant que vous ne veniez me faire chier pour venir me parler donc si t'as rien de mieux à me dire que de crier comme une mandragore déterrée je ferai mieux de me tirer !

James en avait plus qu'assez. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait à la fin ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il commença à tourner les talons pour retourner vers le château quand une voix faible s'éleva derrière lui.

- Arrêtez … tous est de ma faute …

James se retourna immédiatement. Sirius étaient resté silencieux depuis tout ce temps. Maintenant qu'il s'était enfin décidé à parler il semblait plus gêné que jamais. Cette gêne énerva encore plus James.

- Ah bah oui je m'étais bien rendu compte que c'était de ta faute Black ! Comment t'as pu lui proposer d'aller au bal ? Putain ça fait 3 ans que j'essaie de sortir avec elle et toi, comme ça sur un coup de tête tu te dis que ça pourrait être marrant de te la faire ?!  
>Je croyais sincèrement que tu allais t'en vouloir pour Rogue mais rien du tout! Et là franchement tu me déçois, c'est à croire que je te connaissais pas si bien que ça en fin de compte...<br>Et toi Evans, tu fais des simagrées parce que j'ose danser avec Molly ?! mais t'es pas mieux ma grande ! Toute l'année tu m'as fais espérer que je pourrai avoir une chance de sortir avec toi mais à la première occasion tu fais quoi ? Tu sors avec mon meilleur ami ?  
>Vous avez pas un petit peu l'impression de vous foutre de ma gueule franchement ?!<br>Mais vous savez quoi ? J'men fou après tout, si vous vous complaisez ensembles, restez ensembles ! Sortez ensembles, couchez ensembles, ayez des bébés ensembles j'men tape ! Mais disparaissez de ma vie !

James ne contrôlait plus rien. Sa colère continuait de se déverser sur ses deux amis. Colère qu'il avait contenue depuis qu'il avait apprit qu'ils allaient au bal ensembles. Cette trahison l'avait tant fait souffrir que maintenant qu'il commençait à parler, il lui était impossible de s'arrêter. Il allait encore crier mais d'un coup, plus aucun son ne voulu sortir de sa bouche.  
>Tellement emporté par sa colère il n'avait pas vu Sirius sortir sa baguette et lancer un <em>Silencio <em>sur lui_. _Le jeune Black s'avança de son meilleur ami puis lui répondit d'une voix très calme.

- Tu vas m'écouter parler maintenant d'accord ?! Ok j'ai fais le con, j'ai même jamais été aussi con ! Tu avais totalement raison pour Rogue j'aurai pu le tuer et je te parle même pas de la culpabilité de Remus … Il méritait pas ça et j'ai été plus qu'immature d'avoir pensé à un truc pareil.  
>Le truc que tu ne captes pas, c'est que je m'en suis voulu direct après. J'essayais de justifier en le prenant à la rigolade pour dédramatiser le truc mais je te voyais plus énervé que jamais. Tu n'avais jamais été en colère contre moi comme ça, ça m'a fait péter un plomb. Puis tu m'as comparé au reste de ma famille et ça je l'ai pas supporté James. Toi et ta famille vous avez été les seuls à jamais m'avoir accepté tel que je suis, alors me sentir rejeté par toi m'a fais faire n'importe quoi. Je suis tellement désolé.<p>

James s'était calmé en écoutant parler Sirius. Il avait l'air si triste. Le jeune Potter s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir été si cruel envers lui, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait été blessant. Il se sentait égoïste, depuis le début il n'avait vu que sa peine à lui et jamais il n'avait considéré que Sirius ait pu être blessé par ses paroles. Il se sentait tellement bête. Néanmoins, Sirius continua de parler.

- Même pour l'histoire avec Lily tout est de ma faute. Tu n'as pas à la blâmer tu sais, j'ai menti pour qu'elle accepte de venir avec moi au bal. Direct, elle m'a demandé si tu n'y allais avec personne et j'ai menti James, j'ai dis que tu y allais avec quelqu'un. C'est uniquement pour ça qu'elle a accepté mais j'ai bien vu la tristesse dans ses yeux …

Pendant que Sirius racontait cela, James senti un énorme poids s'enlever de son cœur. Alors Lily avait choisi Sirius par défaut parce qu'elle pensait qu'il était déjà pris … Et elle avait demandé après lui …  
>James se retourna instinctivement vers la jeune rousse qui était maintenant rouge écarlate. Elle regardait ses pieds. James l'a trouva tellement adorable à ce moment là qu'il voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Il s'approcha d'elle et tenta de lui dire qu'il était désolé mais aucun son ne voulu sortir de sa bouche.<br>Sirius lâcha un ricanement puis libéra son ami du sortilège.

Une fois que James eu retrouvé sa capacité d'élocution il passa sa main sous le menton de Lily. Celle-ci releva la tête et James se retrouva totalement déstabilisé devant le regard empli de larme qu'elle lui lançait.

- Je suis désolé Lily... J'aurai pas dû te parler comme ça … Je savais pas … Pardonne moi …

Il s'approcha tendrement d'elle. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que des lèvres sucrés ne rencontrent les siennes. Son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine. Lily Evans était en train de l'embrasser !  
>Cette constatation lui donna des ailes et il approfondit le baisé avec passion, leur langue se mêlant bientôt à cet échange. Soudain un toussotement amusé les fit se détacher. Sirius était adossé à un arbre.<p>

- Si je vous dérange je peux encore partir hein …

Il leur lança un clin d'œil qui les fit rire tous les trois. James s'avança de son meilleur ami et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es un idiot Sirius Black tu le sais ça ?! Mais je t'adore tellement comment je pourrais me passer de toi ? Excuse moi de t'avoir crié dessus, de t'avoir comparé à ta famille, crois moi tu ne leur ressemble pas le moins du monde. Tu me pardonnes mon Patmol ?!

James ajouta un sourire ravageur à sa dernière phrase. Sirius explosa de rire et serra fort son ami contre lui.

- Bien sur mon Jamesie !

James était aux anges. La soirée n'aurait pas pu mieux se terminer. Il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami, son frère. En plus de ça, il avait embrassé Lily Evans. C'était le paradis.

- Bon les amoureux, je vais retourner dans la grande salle, j'espère qu'il y aura toujours une petite célibataire prête à m'accepter ! Ahah et, soyez sages mes lionceaux !

James sourit d'un air dépité et Lily redevint rouge écarlate. Sirius s'en alla effectivement vers le château en laissant les deux amoureux dans un silence gênant …

- Tu veux qu'on fasse un tour ?

Lily accepta silencieusement en souriant. James lui prit la main et il se dirigea vers la forêt interdite.

- Tu vas où là ?!

- Détend toi jeune préfète, on ne croisera aucune bête sauvage ni rien, je veux juste te montrer un endroit magnifique !

- Hum … Ok !

James sourit puis entraina sa belle dans la foret. Il avait la très nette intention de l'emmener voir la clairière qu'il avait repéré l'an dernier. L'endroit était splendide, il était certain que Lily serait enchantée.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis navrée du temps de publication !  
>J'espere que ça plaira à ceux qui prendront quelques minutes pour lire ma petite histoire :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Molly Prewett<strong>

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que James était parti et Molly restait seule. Elle savait qu'Arthur était seul et disponible mais elle n'osait pas aller le voir. Faire un simple mouvement vers lui signifiait tellement de choses. Cela voulait dire qu'elle faisait le premier pas (chose très difficile à accepter pour sa fierté personnelle) et de plus, cela voulait dire qu'elle devrait lui révéler ses sentiments pour lui. L'année arrivait à son terme, elle savait que si elle ne le disait pas maintenant c'était foutu d'autant plus que l'autre harpie lui tournait toujours autours.

Néanmoins, Molly pouvait voir sans peine qu'Arthur la regardait. De temps en temps, il lui lançait des petits regards furtifs. Il lui semble même avoir vu sourire le beau roux en voyant que James l'avait laissée seule.

_Bon aller ma grande, t'es à Gryffondor ou pas ?!_

Prise de son élan de courage, Molly se décida à aller aborder le jeune Weasley. Elle le vit lever la tête quand elle s'approcha de lui.

- Bah alors, t'es tout seul ?

- Toi aussi …

Il avait un air ironique en disant cela. Cette phrase eu l'effet de détendre quelque peu Molly.

- Et oui, Ce cher Potter a été emporté par une autre jolie rousse, je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Ah c'est pas comme si je t'avais pas prévenu en même temps …

Voila qu'il recommençait a jouer les grands frères inquiets. Molly ne voulait pas que la conversation prenne cette tournure.

- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai fais Arthur … Écoute … Je suis jamais sortie avec lui …

Molly s'attendait à ce qu'Arthur soit étonné d'apprendre cette nouvelle mais jamais elle n'aurait pu prévoir qu'il affiche un sourire énorme et soupire de soulagement.

- C'est vrai ? Pourquoi vous avez fait semblant ?

- Je … Je voulais te rendre jaloux. C'était puérile … Surtout que c'est moi ai été jalouse que tu sortes avec l'autre …

Molly avait dit cette phrase très vite sans oser lever la tête de peur de croiser le regard d'Arthur. Elle avait tellement peur d'y voir de la pitié, de la moquerie …  
>Arthur ne lui laissa pas le choix car il lui prit le menton et lui releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Tout d'abord paniquée, Molly fut surprise de découvrir de la tendresse dans le regard de son beau Weasley.<p>

- Tu as fais ça pour moi ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais aussi des sentiments pour moi Molly, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de sortir avec elle. Si j'avais su, crois moi jamais je n'aurai préféré elle à toi.

Molly n'en revenait pas. Si ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour ça !  
>Elle ne savait pas comment exprimé tout ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Tout ce qu'elle trouva a faire c'est de se rapprocher d'Arthur et de l'embrasser. A son grand soulagement, le jeune Gryffondor lui rendit son baisé avec entrain.<p>

- Oui je confirme, j'aurai largement préféré rester avec toi Molly !

Molly lâcha un petit rire et se remit à l'embrasser avec joie. Enfin elle était avec Arthur, enfin elle pouvait l'embrasser, enfin elle pouvait lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait.  
>Au bout d'un certain temps à se perdre dans des baisés passionnés, ils décidèrent de délaisser la soirée et d'aller dans le parc pour avoir un peu plus de tranquillité.<p>

Ils marchaient dans le parc en se tenant la main et en s'embrassant tous les deux pas. Molly avait tellement envie de lui prouver a quel point elle l'aimait.  
>Arthur lui fit un signe de tête vers un coin à l'ombre de plusieurs arbres au bout d'un moment et ils s'y arrêtèrent.<br>Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser avec passion et fièvre. Durant leur étreinte enflammée elle aperçut un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec une jolie rousse en train de s'embrasser un peu plus loin dans la foret interdite.  
>Le sourire aux lèvres elle recommença à embrasser son nouveau petit ami.<p>

James et elle, n'étaient définitivement plus ensembles mais une chose était certaine … Ils allaient tous deux passer une excellente soirée !


	8. Epilogue

Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction !  
>J'espère que ça vous aura plu!<br>Merci de m'avoir lu et dites moi si vous avez des commentaires à faire :)

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant un an que cette belle soirée avait réussi a rapprocher Arthur et Molly. Ces deux là n'étaient plus à Poudlard et Arthur avait réussi a décrocher un travail au ministère de la magie dans un service traitant des objets moldus... Son rêve !<br>Ils étaient tous les deux comblés étaient donné qu'ils avaient réussi à faire construire une maison pleine de charme qu'ils avaient imaginé entièrement.

C'est d'ailleurs dans cette magnifique maison qu'ils allaient fêter leur mariage. Ils avaient invités tous leurs amis et ça promettait d'être une soirée des plus mémorables.

Beaucoup des invités étaient déjà arrivés et Molly tenait à merveille son rôle de maitresse de maison ainsi que d'épouse. Elle parlait avec tout le monde et faisait volontiers visiter sa belle maison.  
>Elle était d'ailleurs en pleine conversation avec Amelia Bones lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui toucher l'épaule.<br>La jeune rousse se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec James Potter. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu étant donné qu'elle n'était plus à l'école mais que lui y était encore pour sa dernière année.  
>Elle était très heureuse de le voir, d'autant plus que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu avoir l'amour de sa vie. Elle lui en serait à jamais reconnaissante, elle le savait. Elle fut d'autant plus heureuse de constater que James était venu à son mariage accompagné de son ami Sirius Black avec qui tout allait visiblement beaucoup mieux, mais également de la jolie Lily Evans ! Il l'avait eu sa belle Lily, Molly en était vraiment ravie pour James, il le méritait.<p>

- James ! Je suis ravie de vous voir !

- De même ma chère Molly !

Il lui adressa un sourire radieux et la pris dans ses bras. En face d'elle se trouvait Lily qui lui adressait un sourire encore plus éblouissant. Elle aussi devait lui reconnaissante en fin de compte.

- Bon Molly, tu nous fais visiter ta jolie petite maison ?

James s'était éloigné d'elle, et son regard se dirigeait maintenant vers sa maison. Elle se plaça alors en face puis dit d'une voix claire et assurée.

-Mais bien évidemment mon cher Potter ! bienvenue au Terrier !

Lily et Sirius regardaient la maison avec curiosité (Lily d'autant plus car elle n'avait que rarement vu des maisons de sorcier et celle la faisait partie des plus insolite qu'elle n'ai eu l'occasion de voir !)  
>James quand à lui explosa de rire d'un coup. Molly se retourna vers lui d'un air étonné mais il se tenait les côtes.<p>

- Le terrier ?! Oh mon dieu Molly t'as pas osé ! « La belette est dans son terrier »

Molly explosa de rire à son tour. Elle se demandait si James se serait souvenu de cette phrase qui avait déclenché toute son histoire d'amour. Effectivement maintenant, la belette Weasley était belle et bien dans son terrier.

- Tu sais ce qui leur arrive ?!

Sirius et Lily se regardaient en se demandant quel était le sujet de leur hilarité soudaine mais bientôt des gnomes sortir de derrière les buissons, ce qui eu pour effet d'effrayer Lily. Cette dernière couru dans la direction opposée aux créatures et Sirius lui courraient derrière en riant bruyamment et lui criait des « Mais Lilouche revient, c'est pas dangereux !»

Confortés dans leur hilarités, James et Molly mirent plusieurs minutes à retrouver leur calme que l'épisode « Lily et les gnomes » n'avaient pas arrangé.

- Ralala ma Molly, je suis tellement heureux pour toi ! Tu le mérite tout ça, je te souhaite vraiment beaucoup de bonheur !

- Merci James, de même pour toi ! Et crois-moi, toi et ta famille vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi !

* * *

><p>Plusieurs années plus tard sur la gare de King cross, lorsque Molly vit le garçon aux cheveux noirs et en bataille qui parlait à son plus jeune fils Ron, elle reconnu immédiatement le fils de James.<p>

La vue de ce jeune garçon lui serra le cœur en repensant à la mort horrible de son ancien ami …  
>Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ce garçon avait l'air totalement perdu et semblait ne rien connaitre de cet endroit, elle se rendit compte qu'il était seul, personne ne l'accompagnait.<br>Le pauvre orphelin n'avait personne avec lui pour ce jour si important …

Dans un coin de sa tête elle repensa à James et à la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite, la famille Potter pourra toujours compter sur elle.  
>A partir de ce jour, le petit Harry pourrait toujours compter sur elle.<p>

« Je te le promets James … »


End file.
